mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
SUSFU 6
Sol Dimension Teil 2 thumb|[[Blaze the Cat Unter Kontrolle von Psyche]]thumb|[[Marine the Raccoon nerviges Waschbärmädchen]]thumb|[[Mephiles the Dark eine Hälfte vom Sonnengott Solaris]]thumb|[[Blaze the Dark/Psyche Hält Blaze in ihren eigenen Körper gefangen]]thumb|[[Eggman Nega Verrückter Eggman aus der Zukunft]]thumb|[[Hide the Cat ???]] Psyche und Marine gucken sich an. Psyche: Du hast es beschlossen? Marine: Bloody oath! Psyche: Keine Ahnung was du laberst, aber ich werde dein Maul stopfen. Marine: Worauf wartest du denn noch, Chook? Psyche: Es reicht. Psyche (in Blaze) tretet Marine in den Bauch. Marine: Urgs. Psyche: Und? Willst du mehr? Marine: You will cark it, Dickhead! Psyche: Was auch immer du laberst, es gilt für dich. Marine: Dill. Marine steht auf und springt, doch Psyche hält sie fest und haut ihr ins Gesicht. Psyche: Sorry, aber du bist nicht meine Liga. Marine: Die A-League hat gestern erst angefangen, Fruit Loop! Marine guckt wütend und versucht sie zu schlagen, doch Psyche wirft sie gegen die Wand. Mephiles: Das nenne ich Entertainment. Psyche: Hast du genug? Ich bin in Blaze drin, also alles, was du tust, tut Blaze weh, nicht mir! Also wie sollst du kleines Mädchen in der Lage sein, mich zu besiegen? Du bist ein Witz! Kein Wunder, dass niemand dich haben wollte. Niemand. Marine: …...hihihi. Psyche: Du lachst? Marine: Now I'm mad as a cut snake, mate. Psyche: Dann triff mich. Marine: Piece of piss! Marine schnellt auf einmal hervor und trifft Psyche mit dem Bein in den Kopf. Psyche: AH! Marine: Are you ready for Round 2? Psyche: Du bist nicht Sonic.EXE! Marine: At Pig's arse! Marine trifft Psyche ins Bein. Psyche: Oah. Du bist doch nicht schwach, Kleine! Marine: Too Right, mate! Marine bekommt eine schwarze Sklera und glührote Augen. Psyche: Was zum? Marine: Cark it, Psyche. Jetzt wird’s bloody. Marine springt auf Psyche und schlägt ihr Gesicht ein, bid es anfängt zu bluten. Psyche: Du...verletzt Blaze...das....weißt du? Marine: Klappe, mate! Marine schmeißt Wasser auf Psyche. Marine: Das sollte es gewesen sein, Bloke. Psyche: Ich werde dich grillen...was zum? Warum kann ich dich nicht grillen? Marine: Berührt Blaze Wasser, wird sie schwächer. Ich habe dir eine Überdosis gegeben, mate. Du kannst nichts mehr, Wuss. Psyche: Du kleine fiese freche... Marine: Nicht übertreiben, Dog. Psyche: Schnell weg, Mephiles! Mephiles: OK. Psyche geht aus Blazes Körper raus. Blaze: uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Marine: Sorry, mate. Psyche: Wir haben die Sol Emeralds! Blaze: NEIN HABT IHR NICHT! Blaze entfesselt die Macht der Sol Emeralds und ist nicht mehr geschwächt. Blaze: Jetzt beenden wir das Spiel, Psyche! Psyche: Mephiles? Mephiles? Blaze: Er ist abgehauen. Psyche: Aber... Blaze: Danke für die Sol Emeralds! Blaze nimmt ihr die Sol Emeralds ab und tritt Psyche noch in den Bauch. Blaze: Das ist für das Eindringen meines Körpers. Psyche: Das Spiel ist nicht vorbei! Psyche teleportiert sich weg Blaze: Und jetzt müssen die Sol Emeralds in einem sicheren Platz...hey! Eine unbekannte Person nimmt sich die Sol Emeralds und rennt weg! Marine: Lass Blaze's Sol Emeralds in Ruhe, Bloke! Die Person wirft Marine in eine Mülltonne. Marine: Hey, das ist nicht nett, Whacker! Blaze: Bleib stehen! Die Person bleibt stehen. Blaze: Wer bist du? ???: Ich bin Hide. Und ich werde deine Sol Emeralds verstecken, ob du willst oder nicht. Blaze: Das ist mein Job. Hide: Nicht mehr. Blaze: Jetzt reichts, entweder.... Hide teleportiert sich weg mit den Sol Emeralds. Blaze: Nein! Marine: Hey, Mate? Blaze: Ja? Marine: Kannst du mir aus der Mülltonne raushelfen, mate? Blaze tut es. Blaze: Die Sol Emeralds sind wieder weg. Ich muss schnell Hide finden! Marine: Ich komme mit! Blaze: Habe ich eine Wahl? Marine: No. Blaze: Wusste ich es doch. Gardon: Wohin noch mit Ihnen, Prinzessin Blaze? Blaze: Die Sol Emeralds suchen. Gardon: Ich habe einen. Blaze: Was? Gardon überreicht Blaze einen Sol Emerald. Blaze: Gardon, danke. Gardon: Es ist meine Pflicht, Prinzessin! Marine: Also spielt Hide mit dir ein Spiel, mate. Blaze: Das sehe ich. Nur noch 6. Obwohl 5, einen habe ich immer bei mir. Marine: YAY, eine Schnitzeljagd! Blaze: Na dann mal los. Bei Mephiles Mephiles: Hat's geklappt? Psyche: Ja, sie wird jetzt die Sol Emeralds suchen. Aber wir müssen sie zuerst finden. Mephiles: Ich weiß. Bei Blaze Blaze: OK, dann brauchen wir wahrscheinlich dein Schiff. Marine: OK, entweder die S.S. Marine oder den Ocean Tornado? Blaze: Den Ocean Tornado. Marine: Warum nehmen alle nur den Ocean Tornado? Marine geht zur S.S. Marine. Marine: Sorry mate, doch du wirst erneut nicht auf Tour genommen. Blaze: Marine? Marine: Ich komme! Auf dem Ocean Tornado Blaze: OK, wo ist denn jetzt der 3.? Marine: Woher soll ich das denn wissen, bonza? Blaze: Ich spüre den dritten...er ist in Eggman Negas Basis. Marine: Ohhhhhh. Blaze: Wir müssen hin. Marine: Ok. Sie fahren zur Basis Marine: Wer geht rein? Blaze: Ich gehe rein, du bleibst draußen. Marine: OK. Blaze geht rein Marine: Blaze geht rein und as busy as a cat burying sh*t und ich bin allein auf meinem Schiff. ???: Oh nein, kleine Göre! Marine: WHISKER?! Bei Blaze Blaze: Gut ich bin drin. (Ups, schnell verstecken!) Nega: HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! Blaze: (Gut, er sah mich nicht.) Blaze geht weiter rein und sieht in einem Raum einen Sol Emerald. Blaze: Da ist es! Blaze nimmt sich den Sol Emerald. Blaze: (Ok, das wären 3! Wo ist der Nächste? Der ist...hinter mir?) Nega: Genau, Prinzessin! Blaze: NEGA! Nega: Ja! Ich habe etwas, was ihr sucht. Blaze: Gibs her! Auf einmal fliegt ein Roboter rein und fliegt mit Blaze raus. Nega: Keine Sorge, Blaze. A.N.N. wird dein Leben beenden! Marine gegen Whisker! Und Blaze gegen A.N.N.! Wird Blaze gewinnen oder wird es der letzte Tag von unserer Prinzessin und Hüterin der Sol Emeralds? Kategorie:SUSFU